The Order
by scottsman
Summary: Derek is a member of a secret society, what happens when Casey finds out.


A News anchor woman stood staring into the camera outside of large mall that was surrounded by police cars with their lights flashing. About three stories up on the roof of the hotel next door was police sniper. And the SWAT team was just arriving.

"The Drama here at the Olde Towne Mall continues to unfold. Three hours ago 12 heavily armed men entered the mall overpowered the security guards and sealed off the building from the inside police tell this that they are hold at least 20 hostages. These men are believed to be members of the Santiago drug cartel..," she paused and listened into her earpiece for a moment, "this just in it has been confirmed that these men are indeed members of the Santiago cartel and they are demanding the release of Miguel Santiago who was found handcuffed to a street lamp outside FBI headquarters last week. They are saying that if he is not here in three hours they'll start executing the hostages."

In an austere, colossal underground chamber a group of 12 tall dignified men sat around a circular table. They were all wearing black leather coats that came down to their knees. Each had a gold pendant with an infinity symbol on it around his neck.

Suspended on a steel platform that lowered from the ceiling was a cluster of flat screened monitors, on monitor pointed in every direction so that every at the table could see. They had sat in silence for several minutes studied the newscast intently. When the update ended the monitors switched off and the platform returned to its raised position.

"What say you, members of the council of the Guardians," said one of the men breaking the silence.

"I think it is our duty to intervene, Lord Michaels." replied one of the other men, "we brought in Santiago, so it is our responsibility to deal with the retaliation of his men." The others murmured their agreement.

"Then it is decided," said Lord Michael, "We intervene."

Lord Michaels turned toward the door,

"Lady Anna," he called, a dark-haired woman walked into the room.

"You're the tactical expert," said Lord Michael, "What do you make of these mercenaries?"

"Mostly men who do their fighting with their guns and not their brains," replied Lady Anna, "except for their leader of this operation, Ying Li, he's Santiago's right hand man as well as a skilled fighter. However, his one weakness is his ego. I would say that one of our men should be able to deal with this easily.

"Lord Michael," said one of the council members who had sat in silence for most of the Meeting, "I would like to volunteer for this assignment. That town is my protectorate, and since I am one that brought Santiago down I feel like the rest of his organization is my responsibility as well."

"Very well, Lord Venturi, Godspeed."

Derek stood up and nodded to the council members and left the council chamber.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Two hours later--

Emily huddled in the corner of the food court with the rest of the hostages. How had this happened? She wished that Casey was there but at the same time was glad that she wasn't, Casey wouldn't dare go to the mall when she had a test coming up.

One of the gunmen walked up to Li.

"I've been listening to the scanner," he said, "The FBI refuses to let Santiago go!"

"Well," Said Li chambering a round, "Then they'll just have to pay the price." Li scanned the room and zeroed him on Emily.

"Her, Perez," he said pointing at Emily, "you know what to do." the gunman and one of his cohorts grabbed Emily and dragged down the hallway that led toward the stairs up to the roof. Emily's terror grew as she realized that they intended to kill her up on the roof right in place sight of the police.

She struggled as hard as she could but she could break their grip. Suddenly she heard a whirring sound behind her. A split second later the men holding her lurched and slumped to the ground. When Emily looked down she saw that something had slashed the back of their necks.

Suddenly two hands grabbed her shoulders she started to turn.

"No!" snapped a voice, "don't turn around you don't need to know who I am." The voice continued,

"Down at the end of this hallway is a fire exit, use it and get out of the building. I've disconnected the alarm so it will still be a few minutes before Li figures out that you got away. Now go." Emily ran down the hall when she was almost to the door she looked over her shoulder just in time to see the end of a leather walking coat disappear around the corner.

"Was that…., no I couldn't be," said Emily with that she turned and fled from the building.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Li. was pacing like a mad man. He had lost contact with the six men on the roof and now two more were missing all he had left were the four men who were helping him guard the hostages. All at once there was whirring sound and a flash of silver. Sparks flew and the four men realized that their gun had all been sawed in half.

"It's a spook," said one of the men, "a vengeful spirit, adios senor Li he shouted the four guards ran out of the building and right into the hands of the law.

"Cowards," yelled a seething Li. Before anyone could reach Li's gun was struck from his hand. When the hostages saw this they bolted. Lee grabbed his pistol aimed to kill as many hostages as he could. Before Li could fire his first shot she pistol was kicked from his hand. Li whirled around to face a smirking Derek.

"Let's finish this."

Howling in rage at his men being defeated so easily, Li unleashed a dizzying volley of kicks and punches. Derek's reflexes were like lightning as he dodged or blocked every one of the attacks. In the blink of an eye Derek had Li in a hammer lock, instantly Derek grabbed Li by the scruff of the neck and shoved him into the wall so hard that it put a hole in the dry wall. Li slumped to the floor unconscious. Suddenly Derek heard the SWAT team coming. He spun on his heel and was gone by the time the SWAT team arrived.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Derek reclined in his chair as he and the rest of the family sat in front of the T.V. for the nightly news broadcast.

"**Authorities still have no leads on identity of the lone daredevil that ended the terrorist threat today," said the news anchor, "and they are baffled as to how anyone could enter or leave the mall without being seen."**

Casey and Lizzie leaned against each other and sighed dreamily,

"There are still knights in shining armor," said Casey. Derek bit his lip to keep from laughing. He looked over to see his dad give him a subtle thumbs up.


End file.
